


1

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 1 -  “She never misses, she never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive.”





	1

When Scott’s pack was faced with a new threat that came in the form of yet another family of hunters, Isaac expected anything but this. 

The pack were ready to fight, claws out and teeth gleaming at nearly midnight on a school night. That’s when he saw her. 

Her hair was loose around her face and she stood with dignity with her gun among her mother and her older brother. 

It took Isaac by surprise and he had to be physically shaken from his daydream by Scott in order to properly fight but after Stiles got injured, Scott called the retreat. 

“Who is she?” Isaac asked Lydia on the ride back to Scott’s, her face never leaving his head. 

“Her name is Y/N. She’s a hunter and she’s dangerous. She never misses, she never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive.” 

From that exact second, Isaac started praying that she wanted him alive. 


End file.
